


Not Going As Planned

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [47]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Portal (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Intelligence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Did not do the Research, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Illnesses, Magic, Medical, Sickfic, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's sick. Ray takes him off to medical. Eva and Apollo discuss magic and whether or not Neil's really telling the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is much later in the timeline (i have a few other things I have to write that come before this section, but i'm posting it anyway).

Eva wakes up to moist warmth at her back and she shifts to run her hands to Neil's shoulders. He's so warm to the touch and he's drenched in sweat. She sighs, nudging him awake. “Neil?” 

Groggily he opens his eyes. “Wha? Eva, I'm tired.” The second thing she notices is that there's a bump at the side of his neck. She reaches out to touch it and he jerks away from her touch, wincing.

“Neil, I think you're sick with an infection. I'm calling Ray to come take you down to the hospital wing.” He mumbles something she doesn't catch sleepily and closes his eyes drifting back to sleep.

She closes her eyes and thinks really hard that they need someone from the hospital wing. There's a pop and Ray's standing in front of them obviously in her pajamas – lounge pants and a lounge jacket over an oversized t-shirt. “What's the emergency?” 

Eva frowns, “Neil. I think he has an infection. He has some swollen lymph nodes in his neck, he's sweating buckets and he feels feverish to me. He woke me up because he's too hot to touch.” 

Ray steps closer. “Yeah I see.” She reaches out to brush his hair from his forehead, frowning, “Yeah he's definitely running a temperature, too.” Ray sighs and picks him up. “I'll send him back when I bring down his temperature and figure out what's wrong. You might want to head down the the common room and ask GLaDOS to disinfect the apartment, for the baby's sake.” 

“Okay.” Eva takes a breath. “GLaDOS, can you disinfect the apartment for me soon as I leave?” 

“Affirmative. Tell me when the door's shut.” 

She sighs and grabs her book. As she's leaving she tells GLaDOS the door's shut and heads downstairs to the common room. Apollo looks up from where he's curled up on the couch with his daughter who has a lot of Neil's health issues in common. “Bad night, Eva?” 

“Not tonight, actually for once. Neil's really sick, though. I had Ray take him. GLaDOS is disinfecting the apartment for me.” 

Apollo looks down at Kalli and flicks his wrist and Eva notices if she tips her head the right way the area around him and his daughter catches the light and shimmers. “What's that spell?” 

“This? Cure Bubble. It's the only other spell I use because I can't let Kalli and I get sick with Kalli's autoimmune disease. Do you use the holo manual or the whispers?” 

“The holo.” 

He smiles, “Check your messages. I just sent you the basic formula.” 

“GLaDOS Messages please?” 

The holo pops up in front of her and she examines the code, examining each fragment of the spell formula, pulling out sections to enlarge to read. 

“Thanks Apollo. This is useful.” She enacts the spell around herself feeling the magic encircle her. It's comforting. 

“I shoulda thought to teach Neil that one.” 

“Hindsight's 20/20. You can't predict everything, Apollo.”

“Yeah. At least I won the battle of him being honest.” 

“I'm not so sure of that, Apollo. I think he's still keeping stuff from us. I guess I'll find out when Ray gets back to me or he's better.”


End file.
